Like You Do
by ss stardust
Summary: After losing in her Pokémon Contest debut, Serena is left heartbroken. As Ash tries to comfort her, the two share a very intimate moment. #amourshipping


Like You Do

We rejoin our heroes as they continue to make their way across the radiant lands that make up the Kalos Region. Although they've had their fair share of tough moments, we find our beloved Serena in one of her toughest yet as she has just failed to make it through to the next round in her debut Pokémon Contest.

"And the winner of today's competition is... Shauna of Vaniville Town!" The announcement still rang in Serena's ear as if she were hearing it for the first time. Her heart sank into her stomach as she looked herself in the mirror.

"You did your best. You did your best. You did your best!" She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white.

She looked away from the mirror as she squeezed her eyes shut as if to hold back her tears, but that didn't help much. The tears still fought their way out in streams. As she cried, Fennekin and Pancham crept into the room sensing her distress.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin cried as she ran to Serena with Pancham in step.

"It's not your fault!" Serena cried with her eyes still tightly shut. "I know you both did your best!" More tears came pouring out as she looked down at them both.

"Pancham-Pan!" Pancham cried. They were both visibly upset at seeing Serena cry.

Although she knew it wasn't their fault, she couldn't help the surge of anger that came over her. It wasn't directed at them, but at herself. She was angry and upset and heartbroken and frustrated. She bent down and embraced them as she nestled her face in their fur, finding some kind of comfort.

[ **in the other room** ]

Bonnie, Clemont and Ash all sat around a table, quiet. Ash kept glancing at the door every so often.

"Pika," Pikachu cried as he nudged Ash and motioned to the door.

A smile cracked on his face. "I'm sure she's fine, buddy."

"You really think so?" Clemont asked.

"Of course I do. It's Serena we're talking about. Like I said before, she's strong. She can handle this." He said with a sure expression.

"Hmm." Clemont looked down. "Ash, do you remember losing your first battle? Do you remember how you felt?"

Ash's expression faded back into a more serious one. "Yeah, I do... but I mean I bounced right back and-"

"But we aren't talking about you. This is Serena. She's been preparing for this for some time now. Who knows how she's doing right now. Perhaps she feels as though she's let us down because we believed in her and pushed her."

"You think so?" He asked.

"It's a possibility. As a gym leader, I've seen many different reactions from people when some win and when some lose. Losing, especially if you're just starting out and hoping for the best, can be disheartening."

"I guess you're right."

"Should one of us go talk to her maybe?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you think, Ash?" Clemont asked him.

[ **back in the room** ]

Serena was now standing on the balcony looking up at the sky as the wind tussled her hair. She turned her head slightly when she heard a knock on the door. Fennekin and Pancham did the same as they sat on one of the beds.

"Serena?" Ash called from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Her tone was soft, almost fragile.

As he walked in Pikachu jumped to Fennekin and Pancham.

"Pika Pika?"

"Pancham..."

Fennekin didn't seem too interested in conversation as she lay her head back on the bed and set her eyes on Serena. Ash walked onto the balcony and looked up at the darkening sky. A smile formed on his face.

"Feels good out tonight." He noted.

Silence.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, Serena. It's gonna be fine, really."

She let out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath in the whole time. "I can't help it, Ash. I worked so hard for this and I didn't even get past the first round. I wanted it so bad... you can't understand." She said as she made her way back into the room.

He watched as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey Pikachu, can you guys give us a minute?" He asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Fennekin, Fenn!" Fennekin cried as she rushed to Serena's side.

"It's OK, Fennekin. I'm fine." And with that Pikachu led a still-worried-looking Fennekin and Pancham out of the room as Ash closed the door behind them.

"Listen, Serena," he started as he took a seat next to her, "I know what it's like to get your hopes up and not have everything work out like you expected, but you have to know that it will get better. You can't let this one set back change your outlook on everything." He continued as he moved closer to her.

"Maybe I'm just not as resilient as you are, Ash," she blushed.

"Sure you are." He smiled. "It may hurt a little," he said as he put his hand on hers, "but you'll get over it and you'll get a lot stronger knowing what you know now." He smiled as she looked up at him, her cheeks as red as ever.

"Ash, I-" It hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't have any time to think or react. All she could do was try to wrap her head around what just happened, but as her heart rate began picking up she seemed to lose track of her thoughts.

His hand ran up her arm while his other moved to caress her back as he continued kissing her. The move was so sudden that Serena wasn't sure what was happening at first. Perhaps this was a dream? This couldn't be happening... could it? He pulled away soon after, flustered.

"Serena, I-I'm sorry." His voice wavered. "I really don't know, I didn't mean... I'm sorry," he blushed as he quickly stood up and turned for the door.

The touch from her soft hand caught him by the wrist and refused to let go as he turned back to her. His face was still red with embarrassment. He looked over to her and saw a smile on her lips.

"Don't be sorry, Ash," she said calmly as she stood up. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for so long."

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I was scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward between us." She said as she looked away.

"Don't worry," he said as his fingers cupped her chin and turned her face back to his, "it won't." He promised.

[ **back in the other room** ]

"Why don't we all go out for some ice cream?" Clemont asked everyone. "There's really no use in us just sitting here feeling sorry for Serena. That won't do her any good. We should go get some ice cream and then bring them back some, as well. What do you all say?" He asked the other Pokémon, who seemed to agree.

"Do you think Serena will be OK?" Bonnie asked as she nuzzled Fennekin who rested in her arms.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Clemont started. "Knowing Ash he's probably in there making her feel better about everything and pumping her up for her next contest." He smiled.

[ **back in the room; cue the music to** _ **Ellie Goulding'**_ **s** _ **'Love Me Like You Do'**_ ]

He pulled her in closer by her waist. His hands were cupping her face as she removed his hat allowing her fingers to run through his hair as they lingered in a kiss.

 _ **You're the light, you're the night,  
You're the color of my blood.  
You're the cure, you're the pain,  
You're the only thing I wanna touch.  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much.**_

She inhaled deeply as she broke away from his lips. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy. He looked back into her eyes realizing just how beautiful she really was. He pushed a strand of hair from her face as he leaned in once more and began brushing his lips against her own.

 _ **You're the fear, I don't care,  
'Cause I've never been so high.  
Follow me through the dark,  
Let me take you past our satellites.  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life.**_

A burgeoning frenzy overcame them. Once their lips parted he continued down her chin, then to her neck and to the curve of her collarbone. An aching tension had built up between them, but now they were at the moment of release. His agile fingers caressed the entirety of her breasts as he continued kissing her fevered flesh. The blood hummed in their veins as their pulses began racing, both seemingly in sync with the other.

 _ **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do,  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?**_

His breathless urgency continued as he got to his knees removing her clothing along the way. The brutal strength of his passion could be felt through every kiss as his hands continued to explore every curve and dip of her body. A charge of excitement rushed through her as he then stood and picked her up, her bare chest pressed against his. He brought her to the bed and laid her down as he took off the whichever articles of clothing he still had on.

 _ **Fading in, fading out,  
On the edge of paradise.  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find,  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire.**_

She found herself admiring his trainer's physique, and his throbbing erection as he then lay his body on top of hers. His soft lips caressed every inch of her as he made his way down her neck, to her chest and to her flattened stomach until he was back on his knees. His firm hands grasped her knees as he began easing them gasped out in a sudden pleasure as Ash captivated her with his touch. He watched as her eyes slid shut in ecstasy.  
 _ **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace,  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight.  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more,  
What are you waiting for?**_

His hands ran over her body as his greedy mouth continued to take bold possession of her. Her legs began closing around his head like a vise, her thighs pushing against his temples. It was as if her body was welcoming him in, but still letting him know of her vulnerability and her need to protect herself.

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do),  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do!  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?**_

He came back up to her watering lips, his fingers running up the landscape of her petite frame. His eyes gazed deeply into her own. Her fingers caressed his face while his ran down her arms, over her goosebumps. Her breath was hot and sweet as he bit on her bottom lip.

Her soft hands began rubbing against his pulsating manhood. He let his hand slip to the small of her back as he lifted her off the bed. He played around with her a bit before thrusting himself in. Her hands grasped onto his sweaty shoulders as an unexpected pleasure rippled through her.

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do),  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)!  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?**_

Her nails clawed at his back as her knees clamped against his naked hips. Her legs closed tightly around him. The fervor of her response told him to keep thrusting, going in deeper and faster, deeper and faster with every reentry. He expressed devastating control as he suppressed her movements drinking in all that she was offering. Tiny waves of satisfaction were still surging through her body.

 _ **I'll let you set the pace,  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight.  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more...  
What are you waiting for?**_

She huffed as he picked up his speed. Her body reacting to his; her touch reacting to his. He held onto her legs as she held onto the bed. She cried out to him as more tremors continued to swell throughout her body. It was like an explosion of rapture inside her, and she gasped at the sensation.

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do),  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)!  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?**_

It was as if their energies were combined in that moment. As he gave her his all, and she accepted giving herself to him in turn. He continued to coax her into abandon with every push of himself. His grip just tightened around her legs as he peered into her eyes and kissed her. Waves of ecstasy ran through her body as she and Ash's energies continued to collide.

Each moment released unbridled pleasure that forced her nails deeper into his skin. Her cries for him grew louder and louder as his speed increased more and more. Her body quivered under his as the climax began to consume her. With a sudden gasp she convulsed from the sensation of their orgasm.

 _ **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do),  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)!  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?**_

He slowed and she calmed. Her fingers trickling down his arm like a bead of sweat. He set his gaze back onto her with a smile as she pushed the hair out of his face. Her hand caressed his cheek while he admired her. Just her, and how hard he was really falling for her. He found himself falling harder and harder with every moment that passed.

[ **outside** ]

The moon was beginning to take on full form along with the many stars in the sky as Bonnie, Clemont and the other Pokémon made their way back to the hotel they had been staying in for the time being.

"That ice cream was so good!" Bonnie gushed. "I hope Ash and Serena aren't in the mood for any ice cream so I can have them!" She continued as she eyed the cones in Clemont's hands.

"Now, Bonnie you have to learn to share. Besides, Serena has been through a lot today. I'm sure she'll be in the mood for some ice cream. It may be the very thing she needs to cheer herself up, after all."


End file.
